DHARMA jumpsuits
The DHARMA jumpsuit was the work uniform of all DHARMA Initiative personnel on the Island. Supplied by the Initiative, this standard issue apparel was usually khaki-colored and featured the DHARMA logo on the left chest. The logos varied depending on the wearer's respective workstation, and the individual's name and position were generally stitched onto the left chest pocket. The suits came with different kinds of chest pockets; some were fitted with zippers, while others had simple flaps. Women's suits in turn had a smaller, rather decorative design. Some DHARMA employees and their children wore a white DHARMA-labeled t-shirt as an undergarment. Other examples of DHARMA logowear include medical scrubs (e.g. as worn by Juliet in surgery) and t-shirts (as worn in the Pearl Orientation video). Subjects wearing DHARMA-labeled clothing Unless otherwise noted, all of the following refer to a khaki or gray jumpsuit. Main Logo * Aaron - Crew * Alex Bracken - Crew * Annie (T-shirt) * Anthony - Architect * Buzz - Workman * Casey - Gemologist * Clive - Unknown * Donna - Psychologist * Doris - Mycologist * Earl - Ornithologist * Elmer - Engineer * Emmanuel – Biologist * Eric - Construction * Fern - Worker * Glen - Provisions * Hector - Provisions * Jack Shephard - Workman * Jay - Crew * Jerome (dark green jumpsuit) - Gardener * Joe - Construction * June - Technician * Levi - Construction * Mike - Crew * Oldham - Interrogator / Chemist * Olivia Goodspeed - Teacher * Opal - Nurse * Raymond - Cartographer * Renee - Worker * Rex - Physicist * Robert - Crew * Roger Linus - Workman * Ronnie (dark green jumpsuit) - Gardener * Tony - Foreman * Wayne - Cartographer * Many backround personnel The Swan * Roger Linus - Work Man * Kelvin Inman * Desmond * * Pierre Chang (wore lab coats with the Swan, Flame and main logo at various times) * Glenn -''no job title'' (black jumpsuit) * Alvarez -''no job title'' (black jumpsuit) * Daniel Faraday - no job title * Stuart Radzinsky -''no job title'' (black jumpsuit) * Various workers, and security personnel at the Swan site. The Arrow * Horace Goodspeed - Mathematician The Pearl * Skeletons (polar bear cave) * Mike - Technician The Staff * Juliet * * Goodwin * * Ethan * * Unnamed Others working at the Staff * * Alice - Nurse * Doctor (lab coat) * Debra (scrubs) The Hydra * Juliet (scrubs) * * Jack (scrubs) * * Ivan (scrubs) * The Flame * Stuart Radzinsky- Head of Research * Mikhail* * At least one worker at the Processing Center. The Looking Glass * Greta (gray vest) * * Rosie -''Nurse'' * A new recruit in 1977 who was also seen at the "Sayid vote". The Orchid * Ben (parka belonging to Edgar Halliwax) * * Pierre Chang (Lab coat) * Rex (Lab coat) * Daniel and other construction workers (hard hat) Star logo * Andy - Security * Anthony - Security * Carlos - Security * Jerry - Security * Jin - Security * LaFleur - Head of Security * Lowell - Security * Miles - Security * Mitch - Security * Paul - Head of Security * Phil - Security * Walter - Security * One personnel at The Orchid, and at least two more at the Barracks/wharf. Wrench logo * Juliet - Motor Pool (dark blue jumpsuit) * Kate - Motor Pool (dark blue jumpsuit) * Mitchell - Motor Pool (dark blue jumpsuit) * Tom - Motor Pool (dark blue jumpsuit) Chef hat logo * Hurley - Chef * Floyd - Chef Submarine logo * Captain Bird - Captain - Sub Ops (olive green jumpsuit) * Other Galaga crewmembers - Sub Ops (olive green jumpsuit) Without logo * Ben * Jackson * At least two men at the wharf when Ben arrived on the Island in 1973 * The HAZMAT suits from the Tempest * T-shirts reading MEDIC across the back *Denotes the wearer was not a member of DHARMA at the time. Unanswered questions * Where were the members who wore the main logo stationed? * Why is it that all DHARMA workers wore jumpsuits with associated station logos and identification, but Ben's suit had no logo on it? See also *DHARMA parka *Roland Sanchez de:DHARMA-Kleidung es:Monos Dharma it:Tute DHARMA category:items category:lists Category:DHARMA Initiative